List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. From September 9, 1996 to April 28, 2006. Episodes (1996-2002) #101 Snack Time September 9, 1996 #102 What Time is it For Blue? September 16, 1996 #103 Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #104 Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #105 What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #106 Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #107 Adventures in Art October 21, 1996 #108 Blue Goes to the Beach October 28, 1996 #109 Pretend Time November 4, 1996 #110 A Snowy Day November 11, 1996 #111 The Trying Game November 18, 1996 #112 Blue Wants to Play a Game November 25, 1996 #113 The Grow Show December 2, 1996 #114 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game December 9, 1996 #115 What Does Blue Want to Make? December 16, 1996 #116 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? January 13, 1997 #117 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme March 24, 1997 #118 What Is Blue Afraid Of? July 7, 1997 #119 Magenta Comes Over July 15, 1997 #120 Blue's News July 28, 1997 #201 Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #202 What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #203 Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #204 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? November 24, 1997 #205 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? December 1, 1997 #206 What Was Blue's Dream About? December 8, 1997 #207 Blue's ABC's December 15, 1997 #208 Math! December 22, 1997 #209 Blue's Birthday April 26, 1998 #210 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Drawing? May 4, 1998 #211 What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? May 11, 1998 #212 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock May 18, 1998 #213 The Lost Episode! May 25, 1998 #214 Blue's Sad Day June 1, 1998 #215 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? June 8, 1998 #216 What Did Blue See? June 15, 1998 #217 Nurture! June 22, 1998 #218 Blue is Frustrated June 29, 1998 #219 What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 6, 1998 #220 Mechanics! July 13, 1998 #301 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #302 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #303 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #304 What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #305 Hide and Seek June 7, 1999 #306 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #307 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #308 Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #309 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #310 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #311 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #312 Signs April 25, 2000 #313 Nature July 3, 2000 #314 Geography July 10, 2000 #315 Occupations July 17, 2000 #316 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #317 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #318 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #319 Inventions October 23, 2000 #320 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #321 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #322 Opposites November 13, 2000 #323 Words December 5, 2000 #324 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #325 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #326 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #327 Shy March 12, 2001 #328 Environments March 19, 2001 #329 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #330 Thankful April 2, 2001 #331 Blue's Big Costume Party April 9, 2001 #332 Blue's Big Musical April 13, 2001 #401 The Anything Box September 10, 2001 #402 Adventure September 17, 2001 #403 Superfriends September 24, 2001 #404 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #405 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #406 Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #407 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #408 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #409 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #410 Un Dia Con Plum November 19, 2001 #411 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #412 Blocks December 3, 2001 #413 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2002 #414 Puppets February 25, 2002 #415 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #416 Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #417 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #418 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #419 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #420 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 22, 2002 #501 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #502 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #503 Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #504 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #505 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #506 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #507 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #508 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #509 Patience June 3, 2002 #510 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #511 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #512 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #513 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #514 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #515 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #516 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #517 Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #518 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #519 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #520 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #521 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #522 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #523 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #524 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #525 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #526 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #527 Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #528 Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #529 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #530 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #531 Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #532 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #533 Body Language September 19, 2003 #534 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #535 Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #536 I Did That! September 24, 2003 #537 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #538 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #539 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #540 Monsters December 15, 2003 #541 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #542 Love Day February 16, 2004 #543 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #544 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #545 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #546 Playdates March 22, 2004 #547 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #548 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #549 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #550 Blue May 24, 2004 #551 Something To Do Blue? June 7, 2004 #552 Blue's School June 21, 2004 #553 Classic Clues June 28, 2004 #554 Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 26, 2004 #601 Snacktime Playdate August 16, 2004 #602 Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #603 Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #604 It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #605 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #606 The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #607 Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 21, 2005 #608 Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #609 Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #610 Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #611 Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #612 World Travelers February 24, 2006 #613 Mathstronuts March 3, 2006 #614 Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #615 Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #616 Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #617 Music Stars March 31, 2006 #618 Blue's Biggest Stories April 14, 2006 #619 The Very Best of Blue April 21, 2006 #620 The Years of the Music Movie April 28, 2006 Category:Lists of television series episodes